


Crayons

by Veela



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veela/pseuds/Veela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's always worn his heart on his sleeve.</p><p>Kid!fic friendship drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crayons

Danny watched as the tallest boy in class sat over in the corner, glaring moodily at his scribbling of an army tank.

“Your men are gonna be seen in that thing.” He observed wryly.

“Last crayon in the box.” Steve obviously didn’t want to talk. A sharp kick to his leg made him glower into the sandy hair and bright blue eyes of the new kid from Jersey.

“Here, have mine.” Danny held out his dark green crayon, offering to swap for Steve’s mangled mess of ugly black wax.

“Thanks, Danno.” Steve smiled for the first time in a while.


End file.
